


Things You Said Under the Stars and in the Grass

by nightmare_doll



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_doll/pseuds/nightmare_doll
Summary: Written for a tumblr prompt: "things you said under the stars and in the grass"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago because my friend requested it and it's the only fic I've written that I actually like. So yeah enjoy my memes.

The stars were shining particularly brightly that night, and Naoki soon found himself being dragged to a park by his boyfriend to go look at them. They lay down in the grass, and Naoki was shivering, thinking about how he should have grabbed a blanket or something. Miwa was one step ahead of him as always, holding out his sweatshirt, which Naoki graciously accepted. Miwa always seemed to know what he was thinking. Naoki wondered if he was a mind reader. He grinned at Miwa.

“Thanks, I’ll treasure it forever.”

“Well it’s not like I’m going to let you keep it,” Miwa grinned back at him. “That’s my favorite one, treat it well.” Naoki put it on, and the two boys laughed, turning to face the sky. The stars twinkled like a million diamonds in the blue. Naoki had never particularly cared about stargazing or anything but being with Miwa right now felt great. He glanced over to look at the other boy laying in the grass. The stars were reflecting in his eyes, he looked so good… Naoki blushed and was glad it was too dark for Miwa to tell.

“The stars are really beautiful, don’t you think?” Miwa asked, smiling. Naoki looked to the sky again, and agreed. The stars really were lovely. “You know what else is beautiful?” Miwa questioned, and Naoki felt his face going redder, suspecting he knew where this was going.

“Kai,” Miwa stated, managing to keep a straight face. There was silence for a second, before Miwa started laughing. “I’m joking, it’s you!” he giggled, seemingly very amused with himself. Miwa reached out for Naoki’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “Come on, laugh a little. The look on your face was hilarious!” Naoki couldn’t help but start laughing, pulling Miwa into a hug.

“You really are such an idiot,” he laughed. They lay like that for a few minutes, no words just random fits of giggles. Then Naoki broke their comfortable silence. “There’s no point in looking at the stars when the greatest star of all is right here in front of me.”

Silence, and then…

“That was the cheesiest thing I have ever heard!” Miwa was howling with laughter, but there was an unmistakable red to his cheeks. Naoki was embarrassed beyond words. He didn’t even know he had the capability to be that sappy. He glared at the laughing, blond idiot in front of him. “It was sweet- hey, don’t give me that look!”


End file.
